Not What I Expected
by ItsMyIceCream428
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is 16, and has never been kissed in his life. All that changes when he has to kiss someone in a play - and he reluctantly accepts the help of Francis Bonnefoy to avoid trouble on stage. Oneshot, FrUK, High School AU, T for some cursing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Welcome, everyone! I'm so glad that I have the chance to work with such talented students for this year's play. Let's make this the best show Ashwright has ever seen!"

If there was one thing Arthur could say about their drama teacher (and director of the school play), it was that she was rather... enthusiastic. Looking around, he could tell that the teenagers around him didn't share that enthusiasm. Most of them were nodding off or staring outside at the cloudy sky. With a quiet sigh, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

It was a cold winter day in the suburbs just outside of Toronto, with roughly 40 students staying after school for the play. Auditions had happened the week before, but the students in this room were the ones lucky enough to get in. You would hardly believe it when you saw them, though.

Arthur could easily name all of the boys and girls present - from Feliciano Vargas, a bright, bubbly sophomore, to Roderich Edelstein, an uppity senior. Ashwright Secondary School happened to be in one of the areas far from the downtown core, so there were hardly any students at the school itself.

As the director chattered on, Francis Bonnefoy - a junior, like Arthur - leaned over.

"I'm starting to question auditioning," he muttered.

"Right with you," Arthur replied. "No one even seems that interested."

"How did the other students manage this?" Francis wondered, referring to those who had put on plays from previous years. "It seems awfully boring."

Arthur was about to reply, but stopped when a blue duotang was handed to him. There was a white label on it, where someone had written "Script - 2015-16 Ashwright S.S". The director was going around, handing them out to the students.

"Alright, I'll give you the rest of the meeting to flip through the script, then you can all go home. The office is open if you need to use the phone." the director said. With that, the boys and girls opened the duotang, flipping through the pages. Arthur and Francis did the same, skimming through the script. Arthur was slightly overwhelmed with the amount of lines he had - even though he played a fairly large role, and had expected this.

After about 10 minutes, something in the script caught Arthur's eye. He peered closely at the writing, and his eyes widened.

 _Oh no. No, no, no._

He had to _kiss_ someone?!

He had never, in all sixteen years of his life, kissed a girl. Sure, most of society may laugh at that, but he didn't think it was a big deal. Until now, where he had to figure out how he would do it.

Francis elbowed him. "You've got a kissing scene," he said with a smirk. "Lucky you, hm?"

"Right," Arthur muttered, "just my damn luck."

* * *

Later that night, Arthur was sitting on his bed, reading through the script. He decided earlier that he would try and memorize some of his lines. However, the words didn't stay in his head.

He didn't get it. Why was it that the whole kissing business was bothering him like this? It was one kiss. One kiss for the sake of a school play. It would mean nothing afterwards! Right?

Groaning, Arthur tossed the duotang aside and ran his hands through his hair. He could barely focus on the play.

"I don't even know who I have to kiss," he muttered. "Not that I know how, anyway..."

In the middle of his silence, Arthur's cell phone started ringing. Leaning over to his desk and grabbing it, he saw that Francis was calling.

"What the hell does he want?" Arthur tapped 'Answer.'

"What do you want, frog?" Arthur snapped.

"Hm, someone's in a bad mood." Francis mused. "Care to tell me why?"

"No, I don't actually." he replied, annoyed.

"Something tells me that you're upset. Come on, Arthur. We've known each other since we were children! Surely you _must_ talk to someone about this problem."

"I'm fine!"

"No, you're not!"

" _Yes, I am!_ "

"Admit it, Arthur. You're worried about the kiss, aren't you?"

Arthur gasped. "What- no-!"

Francis sighed and rolled his eyes (although Arthur couldn't see him). "Like I said, we've known each other just about forever, _oui?_ If there's one thing I know, you have yet to kiss someone. It was obvious when we were at practice as well."

"R-Really?" Arthur stuttered. "I didn't think anyone could tell!"

"You're hopeless," Francis replied, only to have Arthur protest from the other end of the line. "Tell you what, I can help you."

"You're joking," Arthur said. "There's no way you can help me get over it. I'll just do what I can, alright?"

"No, not 'alright'. Meet me behind the bleachers on the field."

"Whatever." Arthur sighed. "Good night, Francis."

" _Bonne nuit._ " Arthur hung up and shook his head.

"Bastard," he muttered. "Trying to make a fool of me, I'll bet..."

* * *

The next afternoon, Francis was waiting by the bleachers. A few students were inside the building for clubs, sports, and whatnot, while most people had gone home. He was starting to suspect the same for Arthur. He pulled his phone out from his pocket and turned it on. _3:26 PM_.

Maybe he had decided not to show. Francis sighed and bent down to pick up his bag.

"Hey! Frog!"

Francis looked up to see Arthur running towards him. The other boy looked like he was out of breath; as if he had just run a marathon. He came to a stop in front of Francis, panting.

"So you _do_ want my help, don't you?" Francis mused, with a smirk on his face.

"Only because- you're the only one- that offered," Arthur gasped, narrowing his eyes. He slid his bag off of his shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

"Not surprising. Now come here."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said _come here_ ," Francis insisted. Arthur carefully stepped forward.

"Are we _actually_ kissing?"

"Yes, how else do you get it right?" Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but he was cut off. "No buts! Do you really want to freeze up on stage?"

"Well, no..." Arthur admitted.

"I thought so. First off, we're going to assume that all that must be said has been said, alright? We're right at the kissing scene." Francis stated.

"Alright."

"Now, wrap your arms around me, and I'll do the same."

"This seems like a lot," said Arthur, perplexed.

"It's really not, once you've got it," Francis assured him. The two wrapped their arms around each other, despite Arthur holding back at bit. The green-eyed boy looked down embarrassed. Why was he doing this with _Francis_ of all people?!

"You can't do it looking down," Francis said teasingly. Arthur snapped back up.

"Right, sorry," he said quickly.

"Relax, would you? There's really nothing to it."

Arthur sighed. "Maybe for you."

"You can soon say the same," Francis replied smiling. "Now look at me."

Arthur complied, but Francis shook his head.

"No, not just at me. Into my eyes."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but did it anyway. Blue stared into green as Francis mused over what to say next.

"Lean in closely, but not too slow! We don't have forever, you know."

Arthur frowned. "Does that have a second meaning or something?"

Francis laughed and shook his head. "Only if you want it to. Now, come on."

The two slowly leaned in. Arthur was focused - but just for the sake of getting it right.

"Stop," Francis said suddenly.

"What for?" Arthur demanded, irritated.

"Well, you nearly kissed my eye, for starters," Francis said bluntly. "Watch where you're aiming. Also, loosen up!"

Arthur huffed. "Fine." With that, they came closer together. Arthur couldn't help but think that this was the closest he had ever gotten to someone like this.

After what seemed like a while, their lips finally met.

Arthur didn't know what to think. His first kiss, taken by Francis _Bonnefoy_ of all people.

Well, Francis did offer at first... but Arthur didn't know what he was implying last night! Though he probably should've seen it coming.

He had to admit, the kiss wasn't awful. He was surprised - he thought that his first kiss would come from a future girlfriend - never boyfriend, let alone boy. But here he was.

Francis detached himself from Arthur.

"When you think you should finish," he whispered, "just let go."

"I think we should," Arthur whispered back.

Smiling, the two separated.

"That wasn't so bad, I'll admit," Arthur said, breathless. "Well, I'll see you later?"

"Right," Francis said. Arthur picked up his bag.

"Hey, Francis?"

"What is it?"

"Um... how did you find it?" Arthur stuttered. "The-the kiss."

Francis smiled softly. "You did a good job."

Arthur smiled back. He turned away and began to walk.

"Make sure you do that on the night of the play too! I'll make sure I can kiss well enough to outmatch you!"

Shocked, Arthur whipped around.

"You're joking!"

Francis shook his head.

"Why would I joke about such matters, _mon cher?_ "

Grinning from ear to ear, Arthur turned back and ran to Francis. Confused, Francis stepped back.

"Arthur, what is it?"

Arthur wrapped his arms around Francis in a hug, and Francis reflexively did the same.

"Well, why don't we do it again?" Arthur suggested innocently.

Francis smiled. "Of course."

And so they did.

* * *

 **Prompt: /post/122262461447 (tumblr is otpprompts)  
** _ **Imagine your OTP being cast in a school play where they have to kiss. Person A has never been kissed before, and Person B offers to practice.**_

 ***sobs because I'm a shit updater***

 **And high school's coming up, which means about 0 time to get online. Great.**

 **And I had the bright idea to start writing another story. Great.**

 **To anyone following my other story: I'm so sorry, real life has really been catching up with me, and there were family emergencies and an overseas trip I was on for most of August - I returned really early Monday morning. Sadly, I don't think that I can promise that the updates will come any faster...**

 **I don't say this for attention, but if any of you have given up on updates, I don't blame you. I'd be frustrated with myself as well. I'll to my best to find time when I can, but for now I can only hope.**

 **I have a Tumblr now (although I'm fairly inactive, haha): itsmyicecream428 . tumblr . com**

 **Comments are appreciated!**

 **-Mira**


End file.
